1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device based on ion detection under atmospheric pressure. For example, the present invention relates to a device for anti-drunk-driving in a mobile object such as an automobile based on the detecting technique. Further, the present invention relates to measurement of a person and ambient air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional technical field of breath detection and breath alcohol detection, there is a method in which target substances are ionized to be detected by a mass analyzing unit existing in vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,111 discloses a method in which minute droplets generated by an ionization method called an electrospray method are introduced into a second chamber in vacuum, the droplets are allowed to hit gas introduced from an upper part in the chamber to prompt desolvation, and mass analysis is performed for the desolvation ions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H07-325020 discloses a method in which the current of ions that flow into a skimmer cone under vacuum and/or a lens electrode of a following ion focusing lens and that are generated under atmospheric pressure is detected, and voltage applied to the electrode is controlled so as to keep the current of ions constant.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-257328 describes a method in which ions generated in vacuum are allowed to be largely deflected to hit an electrode, so that an optical system can be cleaned.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-510905 describes a method in which ions introduced in vacuum are aerodynamically converged.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-510638 describes an ion trap mass spectrometer for efficiently trapping ions in vacuum
US Patent Application Publication No. 2004031917 describes a method in which the S/N ratio of a detection signal is improved in a tandem mass spectrometer using an atmospheric pressure ionization method.
In any of the above cases, it is assumed that ions are introduced in vacuum for detection.